Kai X Mizuki
by sorakamiya89
Summary: An AKB48 fanfic. Based on hanakimi 2011 and mendol. what happen when Mizuki meet Kai? A crosdresser fanfic.


**Kai x Mizuki****  
><strong>**-**

Today osaka gakuen will have a summer party their dorm. All the student busy decor the dormitory.

"Yooo nakatsu... Try to take this stuff on the back. Its really messy in here."

"Osu, nanba senpai."

sano finally arrive with a box of soft drink "aaaah, I only can find this in the storage."

"Maaa...maaa...maaa...it won't enough for all of us." Oscar said

"Well then mizuki..."

"Haik, what is it nanba senpai?"

"Here, take this money and the address. buy some snack plus more soft drink in this store. Ask the store staff to deliver the soft drink here."

Mizuki nod and suddenly nakatsu come approach and wrap his hand around mizuki shoulder

"Waaaaiiiit, I'll accompany him."

"No, u stay here to help us n I'm sure mizuki can handle everything." Nanba senpai drag nakatsu

"Noooo mizukiiiiii~"

"Its ok nakatsu I can handle this. Okay I go first."

Mizuki headed to the store that in the address. The store a bit far from the dormitory. As mizuki arrive there he bought all the think as he need and ask the staff to deliver it to osaka gakuen dormitory.

He go out the store and heading back to the dormitory but suddenly he feel that he go to the wrong way.

"Eh? I guess I didn't go this road before. Its strange."

Mizuki then try to look at the address that nanba senpai give him but he lost it.

"Moooo, what happen is this. I get loooost. Aaaaaa~"

Finally he sit in one of the park there

"Aaa, so tired. And why so quiet in here."

Mizuki wait in there but then a group of man approach him.

"Hey there cutie u alone."

"What do u want? And don't call me that."

"Eh bos, she is he."

"Ah, but he is cute. What if we play around a bit here."

As the guy gonna approach him mizuki kick the man and run as fast as he can. But un fortunately he fall to the ground and hurt his knee.

"Argh, shit." Mizuki said

"How dare u kick me?" The guy grab mizuki school shirt and it a bit tear.

"Eh? Bos he is she."

"Ehhhh, yeah u right. My... My... Try to hide your beauty huh little girl. Come to me."

As the man approach mizuki something hit his head.

"Aaaaargh, who dare throw me this can?"

"Let her go u bastard."

Mizuki try to cover her body but the look at a figure in a far a way.

"Who are you? Come here if u dare?"

"Don't make me."

Soon that person run and beat up all the guy there.

"Ple...please forgive us."

"Don't u dare to touch any of girl anymore or else."

"Yes, yes, I promise forgive us."

"Now GO!"

"Hiiiiiiy..."

The guy leave and the person approach mizuki.

"Hey are u alright? It danger to go alone in this kind of place u know." The person help mizuki to stand and mizuki look at him.

A short haired blond guy. He looks so fierce but somehow mizuki feel save.

"Ah...ano...thank you for helping me."

Suddenly the guy place his jacket to mizuki.

"Uh...hmm... Yo...your shirt, here use this to cover your body." Mizuki could see that the guy blushed

"Anyway, u are..."

"Ashiya mizuki, I'm from osaka gakuen. I got lost here."

"Ah, but wait it osaka gakuen all guy school and u are..."

"Hmm...I got a reason for that but please keep this a secret please." Mizuki beg to her savior in a cute way.

_"argh, why is this person so cute..."_ the guy thought.

"Uh...hmm... Su...sure. I won't no problem."

"Thank you." Mizuki smile to the guy

"Here l show u the way back but let me clean your wound. Your knee hurt."

As the person clean mizuki wound he then give mizuki a piggy back.

"Eh what are u doing?" Mizuki ask

"Go to my back, I'll give u a piggy back since u can't walk with that wound."

"Bu...bu...but..."

"Come on I know I'm small but I'm strong don't worry."

Mizuki nod and then this guy take mizuki to the osaka gakuen.

As arrive there all the student gather.

"Mizukii! What happen to you?" Nanba senpai ask

"I'm okay just a small incident." Mizuki said and then nakatsu run toward her

"MIZUKIIIIIIII what happen?"

"Nothing I'm okay nakatsu."

"Well, anooo... I don't wanna to interrupt u guys but I gotta go now."

"Eh? So fast, I even haven't treat u something." Mizuki pout

"Ahaha, its okay I gotta work."

"Uhm? mizuki who is this short guy?" Nakatsu said as glare to him

"Nakatsu don't say that. He is my savior."

"Its okay mizuki. I am short. Well then see yaa."

"But waaaait, I haven't known your name."

"Owgh, me? Just call me kai."

"Kai..."

After that mizuki go to his room and clean his self. He try to lay in his bed but the guy face keep hounting him.

"Mooooo, what happen to me? Why I always remember him."

-

The party start but sano could see mizuki mind is in the other place. So after the party sano talk to mizuki and ask what happen. Mizuki tell all to sano and sano just chuckle.

"Mooo, don't laugh sano."

"Ahaha, gomen2. So that's why? Then find out where is he stay / working."

"I don't have any clue of him." Mizuki sigh

"Well u got his jacket try to find something from his jacket."

"Ah u right. Thank you sanoo."

With that mizuki hurry go to his room and check the jacket. In fact the fortune god is in his side he find some name tag and a symbol of cafe.

"Kai / manager / persona cafe."

"Uhm...persona cafe. I'll go there tomorrow."

Mizuki then lying in his bed as hug her savior jacket.

-

The next day mizuki wake up and already ready to go to school. Lucky for him the teacher are having a sudden meeting and the class dismissed.

_"yess, no class today its my lucky day."_ mizuki thought as smile wider.

"Yoooo, mizuki. Let's go to the game arcade today." Nakatsu ask him

"Ah, gomen nakatsu. Can't today. I'm in a hurry see u later okay. Jaaaa..."

"Eh?eh? Mizukiiiii..." Nakatsu only can stand there as shout to mizuki.

-

**~Mizuki POV~**

After school I hurry try to find the café that kai work in. I ask around the place I met him and the café quite famous. Its like a host café. I arrive in front of the café and look from the window that there is he. Finally I meet him. I could see that he is taking an order from the costumers there. Most of the customers there are girls. No wonder. I keep standing there until a hand poke my shoulder and it surprise me.

"yoooo… not coming in." a tall black haired guy talk to me.

"ah, konnichiwa. Well I just…."

"uuuhhmmm….. I look at u that u paying attention to kai from the beginning." The guy chuckle and then introduce himself

"no…no… its just I wanna give back this to him"

"ahahaha, easy and u must be mizuki right? Kai have told me about u. I'm riku his cousin. "

"ah, I'm ashiya mizuki. Yoroshiku."

"come in I'll call him right away." Riku guide me to sit in one of table there as waiting for kai.

A couple of minutes of waiting kai finally come and with another guy besides him.

"hi, sorry for the long wait. I gotta take care of something." kai said as sit beside me

"its okay, I just wanna return this to you." I handed him his jacket

"eeeh? You must be mizuki right?" the other guy interrupt

"ahahaha, kai told me about you. Hi there I'm kuu kai's cousin. U really have a good taste kai." Kuu tease kai

"huh? What the hell are u talking about." Kai said as trying cover kuu mouth

"haha, joking kai. Okay I'll go first. More guest to handle. Nice to meet you mizuki." Kuu then leave us and we start our conversation.

"my u even washed this jacket, u don't have to really. " kai smile to me

"sooo, how u know that I'm here?"

"well, I just found that name tag and it leads me to here." mizuki answer

"aaah~ sorry for bothering you mizuki." Kai said as scratch his head.

"its okay really."

After that we have a long chat. Its really nice talking to him. He is a nice and kind person. He also so funny even his joke sometimes fail. Without realize its almost night. We ended our long conversation and he offer to accompany me until I reach the dorm. I said no but he still insist. I cant argue with him and he accompany me until I reach dorm. We said good bye and then he leave. Today it's the happiest day in my live.

Well since then I often go to that café and having a chat with kai and also his cousins. Riku and kuu also a nice person they are funny and kind. From time to time I and kai getting closer. I don't know how is he feels towards me but I think I slowly fall for him. She is so caring.

One day kai and his cousins invite me to their aparto to have a lunch. They said I can bring friends so I ask sano and nakatsu to accompany me. we arrive at their aparto and ring the bell. Then a familiar figure welcome us.

"aaah, mizuki and his friends come in." riku greet us.

"excuse us," me, sano and nakatsu said.

"ah, mizuki u come and who are this guys?" kuu ask

"this are my bestfriend sano and nakatsu. And nakatsu , sano this is kuu and the taller one is riku."

"ah yoroshiku ne."

"yoroshiku."

I look around the aparto and cant find kai. Kuu look at me and smirk

"looking for your prince?"

"huh? Prince? Who is mizuki prince?" nakatsu ask

"ahahaha, someone jealous I think." Kuu tease

"ah I mean kai. Your kai is still in the practice room u could go there. Please call him. He always like that when he practice." I nod and go the practice room.

I arrive there and look a figure infront of me. he is wearing a black shirt with a white short. He practicing martial art and every of his move amazing. I just look at him and then he finally look at me.

"eh? Mizuki. U come. Why didn't told me? I could have finished the practice earlier." Kai said as approaching me.

"ahahah, I just have arrived….wwwoooaaaa…." as I walk I didn't see that there is some practice stuff so I almost fall.

"mizuki watchoouutttt!" seing me almost fall kai try to grabs me but he lost balance and we endup falling.

I close my eyes but the I feel something smooth in my lips as I open my eyes I frowned coz my lips attach in his cheek. We both froze in place. My heart beating do fast. I hope he couldn't listen to my fast heart beat. Now I'm on top of kai and then finally kai broke the silent

"aa..aa..ano… could u move a bit mizuki. Ahahaha…" he said

"eh…huh….oh…oh of course…. Sorry for that. Anyway lets have a lunch now. kuu already call us."

"ah o…okay, I got change first."

I go outside and touch my lips with my hand. I feel embarrass and my face seems redden. I meet the other in the dining room and as kai come we start eat. We both keep silent during the lunch. After the lunch me have a small talk in the living room.

"anyway, u are from….?"

"Osaka gakuen" sano said

"ah, that gakuen. I have heard it." Kuu said

"soo, u 3 seems really close." Riku ask

Nakatsu warp his hand on my shoulder and suddenly I could see a change in kai face. Whats wrong with him? Is he jealous?

"well, I and mizuki are bestfriend. N uhm sano too."

"ah ano… I gotta go for some air a bit." Kai said as leaving the living room.

"I will accompany him." I said

"ah I will…"

"you stay here nakatsu." Sano grab his shoulder and push him back to his sit.

Thanks sano I owe you. Now I approach kai.

"uhm…. is something wrong kai?" I ask him

"hmm… nothing."

"really?" he just nod and say nothing but suddenly he speaks

"hmm…. U seems really close with that blond guy."

"huh? Oh well he is my bestfriend though."

"uhm… only bestfriend?" he asks me again

"yeah only bestfriend." I could see he relieve as I said that. Is he really jealous to me.

"are u jealous kai?" I try to tease him

"huh…huh….me? jealous? ahahah nooo…. Of course not." Yappari he is. He is really cute when he jealous.

"well I already fall for someone though" I said as barely hear

"huh? What did u said? Kai ask

"nothing." I said as smiling and leaving him.

That day I feel he totally have gotten my heart.

After the lunch day me and kai exchange phone number and we always text each other. Every of his text make my day so colorful. He is so nice and caring. One day I decided to pay him a visit to his aparto but then I see a girl come out from the aparto. I ask riku and kuu is kai at home. And they said he is. So he must be with that girl. I don't know how to react. I feel pain in my heart. Is that girl is kai girlfriend? Without realize I accidentally hit the trash bin and the girl look at me. I run as fast as I can as crying.

_how could u kai?_

-

**Kai POV****  
><strong>**-**

Okay my name is kai. A couple weeks before I met someone that at the first I thought its a guy but come up to be a girl. She is nice , cute , kind and attractive. she is in disguise anyway. A girl in a boy suit. One day she came to my café to return my jacket that I lend to her. I introduce her to my cousins and since that time we getting closer. I like her presence near me. I guess I started to fall for her but I'm afraid. All she knows that I'm a guy but actually I also a girl in disguise. I haven't told her this coz I afraid she will mad and hate me. but u know, secret could make you got into trouble. one day I out of mu disguise. I go out from my aparto in my girl appearance and there the trouble start.

_I think she see me._

"what kai?"

"I cant believe this."

"yups, I guess she sees me in my girl appearance but she doesn't know that she is me."

"u gotta explain everything to her." kuu said

"but she could have hate me? she even didn't reply my mail." I said as facepalm

"u like her don't u kai?" riku said

"is it obvious?"

"sure it is baka, now go get her and explain everything. Better late than never kai." Kuu said. I hurry run as fast as I can and wait until she got out from school. I see she is with nakatsu and sano then I call her.

"Mizuki!" she just ignore me and I tried call her again

"Mizuki wait!" I grab her hand

"I don't wanna meet u kai."

"please… let me explain" and then nakatsu block my way

"he said he doesn't want to meet u." he glare at me.

"ah really? Then pardon me." I punch his stomach and grabs mizuki.

"nakatsu! What have u done kai. Let me go."

"he'll be fine and I wont let u go until I explain everything to you and now u must go with me." I look at her with a serious stare.

I then bring her to my aparto and there I explain her everything.

"why u didn't reply my text?"

"why should I ?"

"u know, I know u saw the girl right?" I sigh

"how could I care. She is your girlfriend anyway." she is totally mad I guess.

"listen mizuki it not what u think."

"what? I see her in front of your aparto kai. U know, it hurt kai. U don't know how it feel. It hurt looking someone u like is with other girl." I shock with what mizuki said

"what do u mean?"

"I like u kai, I FALL FOR YOU!." Mizuki shout.

"Mizuki.." I sigh and then approach mizuki as hel her hand

"but mizuki, I'm not a person like u think. I like u too. I have for u too. but I cant said it coz u would must be hate me."

"I know u already have her. that's the reason right? Then why u so caring and nice to me?" mizuki start to sob

"I care to you yes it is and I like you its no lie but the reason is not that girl it ….." kai begin to remover his clothe and his wig.

"u see mizuki, this is the reason. Its ok if u hate me after u look this. I wont regret. Its all my fault," mizuki shock at what she has seen. In front of her now is a figure of a girl that she saw. So the girl is kai. Kai is the girl.

"kai what is this mean?"

I sigh but then explain everything "Well, as u see I also a girl mizuki. My real name is nami. I have to disguise to protect me and my cousins. Someone after us coz we are a witness of some kind a crimes scene. We have to disguise as a guy as long the crime hasn't settle. Sorry mizuki."

"why u never told me?"

"I don't wanna make u worried and I don't wanna to harm you. I love u mizuki. Its ok if u hate me I will accept it." I close my eyes but then a pair of hand cup my cheek and I feel something soft press my lips. She kiss me. I shock at the action but then reply her kiss. We kiss like there is no tomorrow but we have to break for air. Mizuki attach her forhead to me and then begin to speak,

"I don't care if u are a girl, I still love u."

"but…mizuki…"

"ssshhhhh… please call me atsuko."

"okay atsuko, are u sure about this?" I ask her to make sure

"the person I like and love is in front of me or kai just the same. I love this person."

"I love u atsuko."

"me to nami."

After that no words need. We just enjoy our each other presence. All the passion that I have hold for a long time finally I could show and give it to her.

-

After that kai and her cousin have to settle about the crime accident. Mizuki cant manage to call / communicate with kai and it make her sad. She just can hope that everything will go well.

Its been a month since no news from her lover. She worried about nami/kai plus her romate sano also will have attend some kind of oversea training. So she left alone there until she gots news that she will have a new roommate. She heard that her roommate will arrive in a week from now. she just smile and wait for her roommate.

Finally that time come. Her roommate come and he already stand there in a room. Mizuki have just go to take yujiro from walk so she didn't notice the arrival of her new roommate. She approach the person in front of her as introduce herself. She cant see his face since he is backing her.

"Hai, I'm Ashiya Mizuki your roommate , nice to meet you."

"Uhmmm… no need that formal mizuki." Mizuki feel the voice familiar,

"long time no see mizuki uh I mean atsuko." Its kai, her new roommate is kai.

"ka…kai…"

"I miss you so much mizuki." Kai said as hold mizuki/atsuko hand

Mizuki hurry hug and kiss the person in front of her "Kaaaiiiii, I miss u.. why u never reply my message."

"gomen , mizuki the trial so busy and exhausted but don't worry finally it ended." Kai said as hug mizuki tighly

"I'm glad and why are u here?"

"heee? U should be happy why with that long face?"

"well, just curious." She said as tilt her head to site.

"aaaahhh…. Uhm… I just cant bare looking u in the middle of other guy specially that blond aho guy." Kai said as blushed

"u mean nakatsu."

"mooooouuuu u are si cute when u are jealous kai." Mizuki said as pinch kai cheek.

"aargh, stop that mizuki."

Mizuki move closer and wrap her hand around kai neck "there is no one here, u could call me atsuko."

"atsuko…"

"I miss u soo much nami."

"me too."

Then finally their lips press each other. They kiss slowly to taste each other flavor. The kiss then begin so rough and so passionate. Kai then guide mizuki to her bed and then bring her down to bed slowly still kissing each other. They broke the kiss and look at each other.

"Lets spend our time today in here." mizuki said seductively to kai ear. Kai blushed but the move closer to capture mizuki lips again.

"as the princess said."

"I love you kai."

"Love u more mizuki."

Kai then begin kiss mizuki on her neck and she heard a moan from her lover. It make her more aroused then mark mizuki on her neck. Mizuki hand sneaked in kai neck and begin un button kai shirt. Kai move closer and pressed her body to mizuki and then kiss mizuki on a lips again. She bite her lower lips and mizuki suddenly gasp. Kai take this upportunity to slide her tongue to mizuki cave and axplore it. Their tongue battle for dominant and kai heard another moan from her lover. That day they spend their time together and no one bother them.

_meanwhile~_

From the door knob.

"ehehehe, seems they really miss each other."

"oiii kuu, stop it kai would be in rage if he knows…" riku start to blushed

Kuu move out from the knob and *sigh "okay, okay. Now lets we help them."

"huh what u gonna do?" riku confuse

"tadaaaaa~"

"eh? Where did u got that key?"

"kai ask me to keep it and I think it come a handy. Come on."

Kuu lock the door as slowly and silently as he can. Then hanging something.

"okay done. Lets go!"

"u sure it would work."

"nooooo problemo."

Kuu and riku then leave the place and headed to their room.

_Alert warning!___

_Do not disturb!___

_Private meeting!_

Now we know why no one could bother them

FIN


End file.
